Over and Over
by donutlad
Summary: Ron and Hermione songfic. Over and Over-Three Days Grace. Disclaimer: I don't own the song or Harry Potter. This is just a story. I own nothing here. Rated T just to be safe.


_I feel it everyday, it's all the same._

_It brings me down but I'm the one to blame. _

_I've tried everything to get away._

She's there again, her image penetrating my thoughts. It's only her; everyday she's the only thing I see. Will I ever be able to concentrate on anything again? I can't blame her; it's not her fault she's so damn beautiful. I can't be with her anymore. This obsession has got to stop. I can't live this way any longer. I have to get away!

_So here I go again_

_Chasing you down again_

_Why do I do this?_

_Hermione. _Her name repeats in my mind over and over as I race down the halls. I must find her! These visions of her won't stop. She can fix it. She fixes everything. She's Hermione. She can do anything. I must find Hermione. Where is Hermione?

_Over and over_

_Over and over_

_I fall for you._

_Over and over_

_Over and over_

_I try not to._

"Ronald, you must call down. You look absolutely flustered." Hermione's voice is honey, sweet, sweet honey. My mind laps the words up like a dehydrated puppy. I have cut myself again. I always trip on something. Hermione always fixes it. She rubs the muggle mixture into my cut and I grimace, but shiver at her touch. _Damn, Hermione. _I think as she looks at me with tender eyes, _Just as I was about to get over you, you make me fall again. Harder. _

_It feels like everyday stays the same_

_It's dragging me down_

_And I can't pull away_

"Ronald, I have told you time and time again that his name is Viktor, not Vicky. And we are JUST friends." Hermione nags me as we walk to Gryphindoor together. We are fighting again. We always fight. "Whatever you say Hermione. But I swear I saw you writing ANOTHER letter to him just this morning." Hermione huffs at me and storms off ahead. I watch her as her brown curls bounce against her back. She's amazing. Why must we fight everyday?

_So here I go again_

_Chasing you down again_

_Why do I do this?_

I feel so guilty watching her leave, near tears. I have to stop doing this. "Hermione, wait!" I call to her. She turns, eyes glistening with newfound tears. "I'm sorry, 'Mione." A small smile crosses her face and she whips the tears from her eyes. She waits for me as I catch up to her and we continue to walk together. We are not close enough to touch, but I can feel her warmth. I wish I could just tell her. I'm wasting my time, but I can't help it.

_Over and over_

_Over and over_

_I fall for you._

_Over and over_

_Over and over_

_I try not to._

Here comes Draco, the snot. He's making fun of Hermione again. "Stupid muggle girl," He says in his cocky, full of it tone. My ears go hot with frustration. Why can't he just leave her alone? Hermione doesn't cower away, but she doesn't fight back. She wants to be perfect. She IS perfect. As Draco taunts, she seems more and more helpless. I must help her. She's so wonderful, how could anyone just let her get picked on? So I step in.

_Over and over_

_Over and over_

_You make me fall for you._

_Over and over_

_Over and over_

_You don't even try._

"Honestly Ron, you didn't have to do that for me." Hermione states as she conjures a spell to smother my new black eye. "I had to, 'Mione. I couldn't just let Malfoy tease you." Hermione beams at me. "Finished. Be more careful next time you pick a fight with Draco." She kisses my cheek as she walks from the room. I shudder at the touch. As soon as she has exited the room, I melt instantly.

_So many thoughts I try to get out of my head._

"'Mione, oh 'Mione, why are you stuck inside my brain at every second?" Every word out of my mouth is her name. Every thought that pops into my naïve mind is the image of her. Why is it her? Why did it have to be her? "GET OUT OF MY HEAD, 'MIONE!"

_I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead._

I've been to the Burrow without Hermione before. I couldn't feel anything but sorrow. I missed her with all my heart. I thought it would be the perfect time to forget about her, but being without her, not seeing her face every day, it hurt me in ways I didn't know were possible. I can't live without my 'Mione.

_I know what's best for me, but I want you instead._

_I'll keep wasting all my time._

Hermione can't be what's best for me. It can't be good to feel miserable every second, but I don't want any other girl. I'll just keep chasing after Hermione. I don't need her, but I do WANT her. I can see now that everything I do will be centered on her. I'll just be wasting my time. But who cares? She's worth it.

_Over and over_

_Over and over_

_I fall for you._

_Over and over_

_Over and over_

_I try not to._

"Well Ron, it's good to be back at Hogwarts, isn't it?" Hermione greets me with a hug and those simple words. "Yeah." That's all I can say in response. I am still chilled by that hug. "'Mione," I decide now is the time to say what has to be said. I can't live without her knowing, not forever anyways.  
"Yes?" She turns to me, her chocolate eyes sparkling. "I need to talk to you."

_Over and over_

_Over and over_

_You make me fall for you._

_Over and over_

_Over and over_

_You don't even try to. _

It's a long shot, but I have to try. I pull her to an empty classroom and take her hand in mine. My hand is sweaty, but it's okay because her palm was too. "'Mione," I stutter out the words, "I," My mind is running blank. I look into her eyes. They are a mix of wonderment and nervousness. That's it. I can't take it. I can't do this. Not now; it's too hard. "'Mione, I think you have something in your teeth." She slaps me and storms out in a fury. I sigh, my cheek still stinging from where it made contact with her hand. I'll try again soon.


End file.
